


To Join the Dance

by Iris_the_Messenger



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Celebrations, Childhood Memories, Claudeleth prompt, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Sacred Fires, Slight prick of angst, royal couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_the_Messenger/pseuds/Iris_the_Messenger
Summary: “Dance with me, Teach?” He asks. In the shadows of the night, basking in the glow of firelight, his verdant gaze shines in earnest yearning with his open invitation.My contribution to Claudeleth week, prompt "Dance/Royals"
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	To Join the Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Whew...It's been so long since I posted anything, and I am sincerely happy to at least get this out in time for Claudeleth week!
> 
> My contribution to the prompt "Dance/Royals" based on an image I've had in my mind for awhile with this couple <3

_No life can escape being blown about_

_By the winds of change and chance_

_And though you never know all the steps_

_You must learn to join the dance_

_\- Through Heaven’s Eyes, The Prince of Egypt_

~ * ~

Lively song and music filled the young king’s ears, reminding him of happier times from his childhood, scarce as they were, as he navigated himself and his wife through the thick crowds of people filling the streets of the capital.

Vivid images of fireworks lighting the night sky with their brilliance, as people of all ages and station sang and danced, jumping through the fires to test their mettle. Leaving the previous year’s misfortunes behind, ran through his mind’s eye as the past and the present meshed together as one before him.

The Festival of Fire was one of the few times a young prince, lonely and hated, could vanish into the night, disappearing among the masses, dressed in vibrant costumes to ward off evil and misfortune.

The royal family celebrated the festival within the safety of the palace walls, where they were served a grand feast of nuts, fruits and savory, spiced meats but a younger, restless Khalid had wanted none of it.

Once the royal family had addressed their people and all major appearances and duties were concluded, he and his brothers were free to roam and feast as they pleased while the king and queen attended to their guests. With his older brothers distracted, stuffing themselves until their faces and hands were sticky with sugar, he always managed to slip away from the watchful eyes of his parents and guardians.

Disguised as just another street youth, shedding his royal garb, he was free to partake of the sweet meats and vendors’ fares without fear of his food being poisoned, or spit upon. Dance with children his own age, without fear of a hidden dagger seeking to end his life. It was a freedom like he had never known, where he was just one of the people, not some unwanted half-breed.

There was no formality here, among the common folk, no hate or judgement on this day, just joy and unbridled happiness as they celebrated long into the night. Drinking and dancing around the fires until dawn, welcoming the new year and all the potential opportunities and riches it might bring into their lives.

This was the festival he had wanted to show Byleth.

Byleth, his best friend.

His wife and queen.

It was her first year celebrating alongside him and his family, and he was determined to show her the very best that the festival had to offer, far from the pomp and gilded trimmings.

Like his parents before them, they made all of their formal rounds and appearances as the new ruling monarchs before the royal court, his family and their retainers. Addressing the people of Almyra, reciting the proper prayers, asking the gods for their blessings and good luck in the coming year of their new reign as the grand bonfires were lighted.

Then, with that familiar gleam of mischief in his eyes Byleth knew only too well, Claude took her by the arm and guided her away from the gathering and into the shadows.

The newly crowned queen of Fódlan and Almyra had allowed her eager husband to spirit her away from the grand celebrations with little resistance, an indulgent smile on her face. A gesture mirrored by his own mother as she and his father, the former sovereigns, covered for their sudden absence by entertaining their guests.

Their son was incorrigible, but they could allow him this simple indulgence with his new bride, at least for tonight.

He was like a little boy, smiling widely and without restraint, eyes alight with excitement as he presented her with clothing appropriate for the streets that he had selected himself. Simple, comfortable garments that would mask their identities as they made their way through the busy markets, hand-in-hand as he led her to Sothis only knew where.

As a mercenary, Byleth had seen all kinds of markets and festivals while passing through the many Alliance or Kingdom towns and villages where they took work, but nothing was like the bustling bazaar before her.

The palace had been beautiful, breathtaking in its decoration and adornment – but it was here, among the people where the streets blazed with bonfires too numerous to count, children running free as they weaved through the crowds, banging spoons against wooden bowls. Vendors calling out for potential customers to taste their wares, the thick smells of sweet and spicy meats and other delicacies wafting through the air, overwhelming her senses that the country and its people truly came alive.

She marveled at the vibrancy of it all, the life and merriment. It really was like a whole other world.

He smiled, pride swelling in his chest, as he watched her take it all in with wide, awed eyes.

“It's amazing…” Was all she could manage, to his immense delight.

This was what he had wanted to share with her. This simple, precious feeling from an otherwise unhappy and difficult childhood.

“C’mon!” He said, grabbing her by the hand, “I want to show you…well, everything!”

Laughing like children, without a care in the world, the average passerby would never mistake the pair of giddy lovers for the legendary king and queen who had won one of the greatest wars in recent history, and then united the two previously warring nations in little more than half a decade.

“Try this, By!” Becomes the phrase of the evening, as he drags her to every vending stall within eyesight so that she could sample every sweet and savory treat he could think of.

Since coming to Almyra, Byleth had been treated to all manner of delectable fare, much more flavorful than the Fódlanese cuisine she was used to, but these were special according to her husband. No two recipes were the same, as each vendor had their own, unique style of cooking and preparation. Handed down through the generations, and humbly presented to the people, each morsel familiar but with a homecooked charm that distinguished each flavor.

At one point sticks of perfectly seasoned kebobs of tender meat were thrust into her hand, reminding her of two beloved, blonde haired meat enthusiasts who would have relished this particularly delicious snack.

Biting into the soft flesh, they laughed and snickered as the sweet juices trickled down their chins, escaping their greedy mouths.

Then, with a sly smirk, the king, now simply Claude or Khalid, leaned forward. Tongue darting out quickly, he licked the fragrant juices from his wife’s soft skin, leaving her flustered and blushing like a new bride on her wedding day.

He avoided the half-hearted punch aimed for his shoulder with a satisfied grin, sidestepping her following advances easily as he led her down a merry chase through the streets, until they came upon the roaring bonfires that lit the entire square.

This was the heart of the festival.

Adults and children of all ages danced happily around the flames, while others leapt through them in earnest haste, eager to be rid of the previous year’s bad luck. Urged on by friends and family alike, whooping and hollering at their bravery.

They had performed a similar act at the palace, formally stepping through the ceremonial fire to cleanse themselves of ill energies before the rest of the court followed after them.

Claude had explained it all to his wife in the days leading up to the festival and ceremony, detailing the customs and meaning behind the sacred fires.

"If I am a sinner, I will burn in the fire. If I am clean, I will cross the fire." He recited, quoting a famous poet in regard to the ritual.

Now, free from the politics and expectations of their roles, he offered her his hand as they approached one such fire. She took it without hesitation, smiling softly as he motioned for her to follow his lead once again.

He cries out in his mother tongue, words of custom and exuberance, pulling her along as they jumped through the fires together this time, instead of separately.

Together, always in step with one another, as it should always be, he thought as the many spectators, strangers to them and vice-versa, applauded the couple.

They fell easily into each other as they lingered around the bonfires, simply holding one another as they observed the people who followed after them through the flames. Youngsters who screamed in delight, urged on by their parents and grandparents, more couples who braved the fires and the new year together.

Byleth was brought out of the reverie as she felt her companion leave her, pulling away and taking the comforting heat of his body with him. “Khalid?”

He stepped aside, closer to the group of people who danced in unfamiliar, yet unrestrained rhythms beside the largest fire. Turning to face her, he raised his hand once again, and for the first time she notes the golden, yellow scarf he had wrapped around his wrist. Now loosened and dangling in such a way that he surely meant for her to take the other end.

She reached out, tentative at first, but then she sees his smile, open and encouraging as the flames dance behind him. In the shadows of the night, basking in the glow of firelight, his verdant gaze shines in earnest yearning with his open invitation, and she can hardly believe they are the same eyes of the guarded boy she had met all those years ago.

“Dance with me, Teach?” He asks, and she returns his smile full force, taking the end of the offered fabric in a firm grasp.

If possible, his smile brightens more, unabashed, and radiant, as relief and joy spreads through him at her acceptance. It seems like such a silly thing, given the many dances they have shared since that first night of the grand ball, and the vows they have since sworn twice over before allies and friends alike.

Yet, there was always that old fear, child-like and wanting, that lingered deep within him.

Now he breathes easy, because in this moment, among the sacred fires he had loved so much in the past. The lonely youth he had once been rejoicing and jubilant in the love and support that has been gifted to them in the form of this seemingly divine woman.

She gasps in surprise as he pulls her flush against his body, warm and real, wrapping the excess fabric of the scarf that hangs between them tightly around her wrist. He means to keep her close, bound to him as always in all things, never letting go.

Claude doubts he ever could truly let her go, even if she wished to leave him, the point of no return for him had long since passed and to imagine his life without her in it was beyond terrifying and unacceptable.

He brushes his lips against the knuckles of her hand, whispering words of reverence and love too soft for her to hear, but makes her knees buckle nonetheless.

How he manages to disarm her with his affections is both terrifying and intoxicating, filling her with warmth and adoration for the man who would always be her rising sun.

“I did promise to show you what real dancing was like, didn’t I?” He winks, leading her further into the circle. “Think you can keep up?”

“I’ve been told I am a quick learner.” She laughed, as her husband spun her around.

Unlike the rigid and practiced steps of Fódlan-style ballroom dancing, Claude leads his wife in a vigorous waltz of unpredictable movements, following in time to the beat of the invigorating timbre that surrounds and envelopes them.

Byleth loves every moment of it, their laughter loud, mixing together with that of every other joyous sound that fills the night.

She feels light for the first time since they took on the crowns of two countries and relishes the pure abandon that graces her husband’s features as they dance for what seems like hours. Sweat adorns their brows, running down the back of their necks and faces, glistening in the light of the fires, but still they dance, happy and unconcerned.

She has never seen him like this, dressed as they were and so unguarded, she can almost imagine them as simpler individuals of humble origin. Enjoying the celebrations like any other couple, and so, just for this moment, she chooses to embrace the fantasy.

She will keep this memory of them close to her heart, private and cherished. One of many beloved echoes she will carry in the years to come, that will bring her both comfort as well as sadness.

Tonight, they are just Khalid and Byleth, exuberant in each other’s arms and company, as they ring in the new year, happy and uncaring for whatever tomorrow brings, good or bad.

They will face it together, as always, side by side as they welcome the dawn of the new world they strive to build, so that all, no matter their origin or station in life, may partake of this dance of life and freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes –
> 
> Chaharshanbe Suri – Is an ancient Persian festival celebrated since the early Zoroastrian era, where individuals would jump through fire as described by Claude to Annette in their support.
> 
> The ritual and celebration is meant to symbolize the burning of all the negative energy, unhappiness and sickness of the past year, emerging cleansed for the new year ahead.
> 
> The festival also has a ritual similar to trick or treating called Ghashogh Zani which means spoon banging that resembles a blend of Halloween and New Year’s Eve. Children wear disguises and go door to door hitting their spoons against bowls to receive nuts, snacks, and sweets. It is believed that eating these nuts and sweets in Chaharshanbe Suri will make your wishes come true.
> 
> Thank you for reading and a big thanks to del for beta reading<3


End file.
